The Angel and The Demon
by Wicketest Ish Eva Written
Summary: Gaspard and Monica realize their feelings for each other after they get trapped on Mount Gundor( LEMON).


**The Angel & The Demon**

Yo, what's up? I LOVE this game. I love it so much that I rebought it… and finished it in 6 days. Anyway, this story's about my fav hetero couple: Monica and Gaspard. They look really cute together, I think. Btw, this is the first straight story I've written in _years,_ so if you think it's bad please say it in a nice way.

Disclaimer: I don't own DC2, but my eyes are dark 'cause I'm on cloud 9(get it?)!

Gaspard stared at the princess after they fell into the depths of the volcanic Mount Gundor. He could've killed her at this time, since she was like a pest stuck on his skin, but choose not to. Maybe it was because she was so young, or he wouldn't have much to gain, or maybe…

" _I never really noticed… how beautiful she was," _ Gaspard thought as he leaned a little closer toher.

Monica opened her eyes and sat up. "Wha? Where am I?" she gasped. " Gaspard!"

He stepped back. "I didn't do anything to you, if that's what you're thinking. So don't worry."

"I _am _worried! Gaspard, you're gonna pay this time!" she grabbed her sword and charged towards Gaspard, but he used his magic to knock her back.

"AHH!"

He walked towards her. "Look, girl-"

"It's Monica. I've told you that already," she said annoyed.

Gaspard huffed. "Hmph. And I've told _you _that I don't want to fight you."

She stood up. "I don't remember you saying that when you tried to blow and Max up with your ship!" she exclaimed.

"Point taken." He chuckled as he edged closer to her. "But-"

Monica struck him with some fireballs but Gaspard was able to spear her to the ground.

"Listen, you-"he then realized that he was now in between this beautiful girl's legs. Her soft skin, her sweet smell, her curves… it made his heart skip multiple beats. He found himself gazing into her hazel eyes, which was like looking at a fire thawing his cold heart.

The girl blushed. "Gaspard…?"

She was worried now. If he didn't do anything to her then, he was going to now. She can barely fight this guy. How will she defend herself?

To her surprise though, Gaspard was just looking at her… in a rather affectionate way. Her body temperature was rising rapidly and her heart was beating faster.

"You're so beautiful…" the half- demon softly stated as he leaned to kiss her.

At first, Monica was shocked, but she soon found herself tongue wresting with Gaspard and rubbing his back. She moaned as he pressed against her and rubbed her right hip and thighs.

He broke the kiss and got on his knees. "You liked that, didn't you?" he asked in his usual sarcastic voice.

Her face turned beet red. "N-no! Of course not!"

Gaspard removed his gloves, threw them somewhere, and placed his left hand up her shirt. "Yeah, of course you didn't." he then rubbed the girl's left nipple.

"Oooohhh… aahhh…"

Listening to her moan made his cock twitch and he removed his hand from her shirt to unbutton it and to unhook her bra.

"I… I've never done this before…" she said with nervousness as Gaspard was taking off his cape and top.

"You mean you've never slept with that boy you're always with?" he stood up and loosened his belt and pulled down his pants. "I don't believe _that._"

"More of your sarcasm?" she snapped. "I'm not like that, y'know!"

"Well, I figured your overabundant energy had to go somewhere besides at me. He pulled down his underwear to reveal his fat, big cock.

Monica unconsciously licked her lips.

"Ha, how you just reacted tells me that you've done something." He lied on top of her once again. "Either way, you'll like this. Trust me."

The princess rolled her eyes. "Tch, that's what all the bad boys with big dicks say."

Gaspard laughed. "No, what I meant was that you're not supposed to be doing this with someone like me. And doing things you shouldn't do feels good…" he ran his hands up and down her torso. "Don't you think?"

She groaned and bought her hands to her shorts, unbuttoning them. "Go down, please." She pleaded.

"You sure you're a virgin?" the half-demon asked while he pulled down her pants and threw them in a random direction.

She pouted. "I am! I have no reason to lie to you!"

"Just kidding! Sorta."

He squeezed her left breast and slowly trailed his hands on her left hips as he bought his lips to Monica's chest and both sides of her neck. As he sucked the right side of his enemy's neck, she moaned as his dick knocked against her wet panties. Gaspard then slid his tongue down the girl's smooth stomach, licking every inch of her vanilla skin.

Going down, Gaspard decided to just tear off Monica's panties.

"What the?!" she yelled. "That was one of my favorite pairs! Gaspard, you ass! You-"

Her shouting turned into moaning as soon as the half-demon rubbed her numb clit and ran his fingers on her pussy lips. Then, he brought them down to her tight hole and swirled around it.

Monica closed her eyes and arched her back. "Ohh, Gaspard… you really are… too cruel." She said between groans.

"If you think this is too much for you, then you don't want my tongue." He increased the speed of his swirling. "It's quite wicked."

"Ahh… I'm sure I can handle it."

He took that as permission to spread her legs even wider and drove his tongue into her hole, swirling all around and licking every drip of her salty cum.

Monica shivered and grabbed a fistful of Gaspard's hair, indirectly begging him to go deeper and faster. He was more than happy to listen by thrusting his tongue in and out of her at light speed, sending massive shock waves across her body.

Sensing she was close to cumming, he pulled out and placed his lips all over her pussy, sipping every last drop, drinking her down like he just found the only water fountain in Mount Gundor.

After eating her out, Gaspard slowly entered a finger and slowly pulled out and then entered again.

"Ow!" the princess squealed.

"Sorry. I guess you're really a virgin then." He flatly stated.

"That's what I've been saying! And can you warn me before you do stuff like that next time? That hurt like _hell!_ "

He laughed. "Ok. This'll hurt." He jabbed two fingers into her and wiggled them around.

Monica winced. "Well, it's too late to warn me now!"

"It'll go away soon." The half-demon rubbed his free hand up and down her thick, juicy thighs to ease. When he sensed she was ready, he took out one finger and began slowly thrusting her.

The girl shivered and moaned. "Mmm… more fingers… and go faster."

He smirked. "Certainity."

He hastily placed his whole hand deep inside his enemy, sliding through her rapid waterfall as he rubbed her thighs again. "How does this feel?"

The only way she could answer was to moan Gaspard's name endlessly.

His dick started to pre-cum and he placed it on Monica's pussy after he took his hand out. Then he rubbed it all around, making them tremble.

"Are you ready for me to dive in your ocean?" Gaspard asked in a sensual manner.

Knowing what he meant, she replied, '' If you can swim, because I want you deep in it."

"You catch on quick."

As he was about to insert his head into the girl's hole, he thought about the significance of what he was going to do. It wasn't that he didn't want to- the mere thought of him entering her and her screaming his name over and over made him want to release right there. However, she isn't just some girl he picked up from the bar- he took away her kingdom and her father, and her dignity and virginity will soon be next it seemed. Sure, she may want it now, but she'll probably regret it later, especially with the guy who single-handily ruined her life. Perhaps she'll feel like she disrespected her father, country, and herself in the worst way possible.

He sighed. "_How evil can someone be? No matter what I do, I continue to hurt this girl, and I'll probably do so forever." _

Monica was wearing a concerned expression on her face. "What's wrong?"

Gaspard removed his dick from the princess' womanhood. "Do you really want to do this? Wouldn't you hate me and yourself even more afterwards?"

"I don't know what I want right now," she quickly answered. "I want you to die, but I want you to live, at least for this moment. I've never had such complex feelings for anyone before."

"Some here, I guess." He agreed. "So, you're sure about this, huh?"

"Yeah…" she smirked. "Swim deep in my ocean."

He moaned and once again placed the head of his penis into Monica's hole. "This'll hurt, but I'll try to be gentle."

The half-demon started to journey through the girl's pussy at a very slow pace, both because he wanted to minimize the pain and for his dick to touch every inch of her tight, soaked walls. When he was about halfway in, he noticed the princess was tensing up; Gaspard quickly inserted the rest of himself in her he could rub both of her sides and suck the right side of her neck.

"Does it hurt?" he asked a pretty dumb question.

"Yeah, but it's ok," Monica's voice cracked.

After about a minute, Gaspard wrapped the girl's legs around his waist and started to grind on her while still sucking her neck. He noticed she was still tense, so he used his left hand to rub her hips. In response, Monica grabbed on to his back and squeezed his waist, pressuring him to move faster. And he did, grinding on her at an even, rough pace.

He stopped the grinding after a while and started slowly thrusting her, knocking down her juicy walls in the process. A few thrusts later, Gaspard checked if everything was ok. When the girl beneath him called his name and dug her nails into his back, he picked up the pace, not leaving a single spot of her sweet insides unsatisfied.

The girl's pussy got even hotter and wetter, and her walls became even tighter, overwhelming his dick. With a few more quick, sloppy thrusts, he cried out and came into his enemy. Because of his cool waterfall, Monica had a small release of her own.

When his breathing returned to normal, Gaspard reluctantly pulled out and rolled beside her.

"No way am I letting you have all the fun, Gaspard." Monica uttered after the few minutes of silence and rolled on top of him.

The demon was shocked. "Girl…?"

She rolled her eyes again. "It's Monica. Ah, forget it."

Monica pressed her lips against his, passionately kissing him. Then she kissed his throat, down to his rock-hard nipples, to his toned six-pack, kissing all around his sexy upper body.

As Monica was about to place her lips on her favorite part of Gaspard's body, what he said a while ago sprung up in her mind.

"_You're not supposed to be doing this with someone like me,"_

Running her hands across his torso, she thought, "_What in the world am I doing?"_

She just realized that she's being intimate with the guy that killed her father and put her friend Max in danger. How could she stoop so low and be so weak? Especially since she had someone who truly cared for her? But, Monica admitted to herself that she wanted much more than a brother or best friend figure… she was looking for special kind of company, the one person who could touch her soul in the deepest way.

Throughout all her life, she was lonely. Her mother died soon after her birth, and her dad was too busy with royal duties to pay much attention to her. And when he did, it was to teach her etiquette, how to use swords and magic, and politics- things a princess had to know. Others didn't help ease the pain either; they would just come and go as they please, like she was a store. She couldn't really be her own best friend, because no one was there to be companion.

So, when her father was assassinated, she reacted how she did out of obligation rather that any true intense feelings. Granted, she really did love him, but there was nothing much to "love" in the first place. Rather, Monica felt that had to honor her kingdom and cherish her father's-King Raybrandt's- name; she didn't want to be known as the "indifferent, weak princess", someone who did nothing to avenge her country.

"_I wonder, if I was the one who was murdered, would Father do the same thing for me?"_

She pushed those unwanted thoughts to the back of her mind and descended her hands to Gaspard's erection. Monica then moved them up and down, causing him to moan. Liking the sound of his low groaning, she moved even faster. His cock started to pre-cum, and Monica causally flicked it. Wanting more of his salty taste, she then swirled her tongue around the head. Then, she licked the sides.

"Mmm… more please." Gaspard begged in a raspy voice.

Hearing him talk like that made Monica even wetter between her thighs, so she decided to wrap her lips around the half-demon's dripping cock and slowly sucked it. She felt Gaspard's hand grad a fistful of her hair, lightly pushing more of his dick into her mouth. She was more than happy to have more of him, her lips and tongue touching every inch of skin because it tasted so good.

With her mouth tired, she got off her enemy's dick and placed it on her hard, moist clit. They both moaned as she rubbed it all around her pussy, thighs, and stomach. The feeling of his hot erection on her silky skin made her body temperature rise; not being able to take it anymore, she brought Gaspard's cock to her hole and slowly let it enter her. It still was a little painful, but not as much as before. She was more enthralled by the pleasure of his fat dick clogging her walls. When his dick was all the way in, Gaspard placed his hands on either side of Monica's hips and she started to roughly ride him. She rocked and bended so she could find her sweetest spots, and when she did, she jumped on him even harder, his cock knocking every area inside her.

Both of them shivered and screamed uncontrollably, with Monica grabbing on to Gaspard's shoulders and him tightly squeezing her hips. After a while, they came simultaneously; Monica came all over her enemy's stomach and the demon made a little waterfall inside.

Monica collapsed on him and when she came to, she got off him and lied beside him, resting on his left shoulder.

"Uhh… I apologize." Gaspard finally said after an infinity of silence.

"For taking my virginity? I said it was ok." Monica assured.

He took a deep breath. "No, I meant for defeating… I mean murdering your father." He said with a somewhat sincere regret.

"Oh, so you finally admit it, huh?" Monica asked with a harsh tone.

Gaspard shrugged. "Better late than never, right?

Not satisfied with that kind of answer, the princess turned away. "Hmph. I bet you expect me to say 'It's ok' or something. Well, I'm never gonna forgive you."

He had a crooked smile on his face. "I didn't think you would. I wasn't looking for forgiveness, though…" he closed his eyes. "I just wanted to tell you how I felt."

Still looking away, Monica uttered with coldness, "I have you, Gaspard. Never forget that." She then turned to him. "I hate you not only because you killed my father and tarnished my kingdom, but also because you reminded me about how lonely I really was."

"I'm very alone, Gaspard." She continued. "And I know you're alone, too. Maybe that's the real reason why I kept pursuing you. Because you were the only person I knew that could understand my pain."

The half-demon was wide-eyed. "You…"

"Yes, it's true that you've done horrible things to me. I've never felt such intense hatred for anyone before. But if you hadn't harmed me, I never would've met you… and I never would've known what it meant to be in love."

"Monica…" Gaspard was flustered.

She wore a playful smile. "You finally remembered my name! Yeesh, it would've sucked if the guy I just confessed my love to didn't know my name."

The demon held her close and lightly stroked her arm. "I knew your name this whole time. I didn't think I was worthy of saying it though. Such a beautiful name… for such a beautiful face, body, mind, and soul." He sounded like he was going to cry.

The princess blushed and her eyes started to water. "Oh, Gaspard…"

They then passionately kissed and made love once again, their bodies and souls being warmed by the flames of Mount Gundor.

Btw, about that stuff about Monica's mom's death, I assumed something like that actually did happen 'cause Monica never mentioned her.

**Please Read & Review!**


End file.
